Many types of wire grills are known which are suitable for supporting food over a cooking fire. Further, many types of electrically energized or heated grills are known for use in one way or another in a cooking process. However, food supporting grills for use with a separate cooking fire or heat source that can be cleaned by the connection of conventional household electrical power thereto and that are used in cooking units such as outdoor barbeque cooking units where the grill is in a relatively exposed condition to being touched or handled by a person are not easily and simply assembled by combining known wire grills and electrical heating because of the inherent problem of electric shocks to persons handling such units. Although electrical shock hazards can be greatly reduced by completely electrically insulating the grill wires, such arrangements complicate the construction and substantially increase the cost of such grills.
A basic cooking unit having a grill of the type over which the subject invention is an improvement is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,777.